gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Uranus
|makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |inttxd = Generic (GTA San Andreas) Uranus (GTA IV) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = }} |modelname = uranus |handlingname = URANUS |textlabelname = URANUS |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Uranus is a two-door sport compact which appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. It is manufactured by Vapid in GTA IV. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Uranus is a tuner car resembling cross between , and the . It has a custom exhaust, similar to most cars in the series. Its C-Pillar flatform is inspired by the , one of the most iconic vehicles from foreign manufacturers during the 1990s. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Uranus is redesigned for GTA IV, having been branded with a Vapid badge. The car is strongly based on the Third Generation (Fox Body) Mustang , as well as the , a North-American version of the . However, the Uranus has front-wheel drive, whereas the Mustang and Sierra are both rear-wheel drive cars. The grille, front and taillights resemble Opel Manta B2. The car also resembles the , particularly due to having a partially hidden grille, side vents and rear influences. The Uranus features the Door Ajar Chime, which can be heard with the driver's door open in quiet areas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle does not appear in Grand Theft Auto V, however, its handling line can be found in the game's files, suggesting it may have been a controllable vehicle at some point during development. Additionally, wrecked versions of the vehicle can be found around San Andreas. It is unknown why the vehicle was discarded. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas GTA San Andreas' Uranus is regarded as an average sports coupe, with above average acceleration and top speed, and very stable cornering and grip, coupled with excellent braking. However, given the vehicle's stiff suspensions, considerably high ground clearance, a tall body construction and shorter s, the vehicle's risk of tipping over on bumpy terrain is higher than most cars of its class. The engine sounds like the turbocharged 2.0L that is used in the real-life cars that the Uranus is based on. GTA San Andreas Overview Grand Theft Auto IV In GTA IV, the Uranus is a decent performing car. As well as holding a reasonably high top speed, it also comes with great handling. The vehicle's top speed is reasonably high for its class, and its gear ratios are fairly low, meaning acceleration is also acceptable. The Uranus holds a front engine, front wheel drive configuration, coupled to a five-speed gearbox. In terms of handling and steering, the vehicle fairs well. It has nimble handling with a good steering radius, and makes good work out of corners. Combined with this is its suspension, which allows the car to corner without the chance of rolling over, and losing control is fairly rare, even when considering its light weight body-style and front-wheel configuration. The vehicle's durability is average for its class. The Uranus deforms easily, but the wheels are never really effected by deformation of any area of the chassis. In fact, the only time handling is affected by deformation is when the front bumper and chassis bend downwards, causing it to get caught into the road when under braking. Braking time is also average for the vehicle, and overrunning corners doesn't usually occur when in good control. The engine model appears to be a single-cam V8, placed in a front engine, front wheel drive layout. The engine is laid longitudinally. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD }} Grand Theft Auto V Based on what the files suggests, the Uranus remained similar to the GTA IV rendition, except it was slightly heavier (from 1,300 kg to 1,800 kg) and had a RWD configuration.Handling.meta: URANUS 1800.0 6.0 85 0.0 0.0 0.00 0.00 -0.04 -0.06 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 4 0.20 1.0 1.3 1.3 130.0 0.25 0.65 0.3 35.0 1.1 0.84 13.0 0.13 1.0 0.0 0.49 1.0 1.4 0.7 1.0 0.10 -0.18 0.0 0.5 0.4 0.5 0.25 0.25 1.0 1.0 0.8 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 25000 440010 0 0 AVERAGE 0 Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Uranus can only be modified in the Wheel Arch Angels garage. in GTA San Andreas.]] Image Gallery Uranus-GTASA-PS2.jpg|PS2 version. Uranus-GTASA-Mobile.png|A Uranus in GTA SA iPad Version. Uranus-GTA4-front.jpg|A Uranus in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Vapid Uranus Wreck.jpg|A Uranus wreck in GTA V. Uranus-GTA4-modified-chavcap.jpg|The Burberry cap inside the "LOZSPEED" Uranus. Special Variants Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *A pink Uranus can be seen in the mission Zeroing In. Uranus-GTASA-Pink.jpg|The uniquely colored Uranus found in "Zeroing In". Grand Theft Auto IV *A modified version of the Uranus also appears in the game. It is usually driven by members of the Russian Mafia and appears in Hove Beach with a custom bodykit, aftermarket exhaust, front spotlights, rear window louvers, a "whale-tail" spoiler, which closely resembles a spoiler available on the Sierra RS Cosworth, and a large windshield decal that reads "LOZSPEED". The interior of the vehicle is also modified with LOZSPEED racing seats, aluminum pedals, and white gauges with black digits. There is also a pink Burberry Baseball Cap placed behind the back seats. This modified version, however, lacks any enhanced performance over its stock counterpart. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the LOZSPEED Uranus is one of vehicles that can be found with a unique paint job during the Drug Wars side missions. It can be found in a few different color combinations, including, but not limited to; matte black paint and green rims, pearlescent blue paint with purple undertones and black wheels, and yellow and dark brown two-tone paint with brown wheels. This variant may also appear with a unique combination of modifications, specifically appearing with the wing and window louvers of the LOZSPEED version while not retaining the window banner or fog lamps. **The Uranus can be found sporting the wing and rear window louvers from the LOZSPEED version. However these do not appear with the windscreen banner or the four fog lamps on the front. This configuration of Uranus can only be obtained through said sidemission. Uranus-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|The modified "LOZSPEED" variant of the Uranus in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Zeroing In - Carl has to track down and steal a unique pink Uranus driven by a woman through western parts of San Fierro, by using the P.I.T Maneuver that he learns at Driving School. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * A Uranus can be found parked in the showroom of Wang Cars after completing Zeroing In. * Like the Euros, Uranus can spawn (rarely) at the Los Santos International Airport. *Commonly found around Easter Bay International Airport. *Rarely spawns outside Easter Bay. * Rarely spawns around Las Venturas Airport. *Spawns when the fast cars cheat is activated. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Spawns around Hove Beach, Broker. * Spawns around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. * Spawns around Middle Park, Algonquin. * The modified variant can be found in Hove Beach driven by members of the Russian Mafia. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing Stevie's text message car thefts, the Uranus may be sold in his garage for $1,500. Trivia General * The Uranus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas:'' SF-UR **''GTA IV:'' The Vibe 98.8 **''Episodes from Liberty City:'' K109 The Studio or Vice City FM * Uranus is the seventh planet in the . It is pronounced, "you-ran-us". However, people tend to mispronounce it or to jokingly use the word as a crude reference to the term "your anus". Considering Rockstar Games' long history of crude references, "your anus" is likely to be the intended pronunciation. The car is actually called this way by the police dispatch in GTA IV. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * If the Uranus' rear is damaged, and the tail lights are active, a red light can be seen inside the car. It is seen better when viewed from a rear-top angle. However, it will not always happen. Grand Theft Auto IV * This car is likely a descendant to the Cossie from Grand Theft Auto 1, which is also based on the Ford Escort. * The Burberry cap in the back of the car is mocking culture. In the UK, the Uranus' real-life counterpart, the Ford Sierra XR4i, is sometimes considered a "chav car". Glitches Grand Theft Auto IV *The Russian Mafia variant has a visual glitch where the exhaust pipe is on the opposite side of the car, causing exhaust fumes to come out of the other side. References Navigation }} de:Uranus es:Uranus fr:Uranus pl:Uranus ru:Uranus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Tuners Category:Gang vehicles Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sports Cars